This invention relates to a method and apparatus for welding tubes to a tube sheet.
Existing tube to tube sheet welding devices do not permit the automatic welding behind a header sheet through small access holes. Manual welding using stick electrodes result in low production rates and marginal weld quality.
Some examples of prior art tube to tube sheet patents includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,734, 3,946,191, 4,142,084, 4,357,515 and 4,629,853.